headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Southern Shetland Islands/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Southern Shetland Island will have blond hair, very white skin and a friendly face. He also has a very big mouth, very big nose, big green eyes and small ears. When Southern Shetland Islands Power Button is activated, he transform in a Southern Elephant Seal. His head will get brown and his nose will again get bigger. A lot of ice will push the opponent hard away. Also can Southern Shetland Islands knock the opponent hard away with his big nose. The opponent is then dissappeared for 5 seconds. Power Shots Southern Shetland Islands has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Antarctic Fur Seal Shot (Ground Shot) Southern Shetland Island will get bigger and he now transforms in a Antarctic Fur Seal. He get big hand and the seal will stand on his after legs. He will smash hard on the ground and 3 stones (Similair to Mon-K) will go to the goal of the opponent. The last stone carries the ball. When the opponent knocks a stone, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Its a 100% goal then. If the opponent knock the last stone, he will also explode and the ball will knocked hard away and its for Southern Shetland Islands hard to get the ball under control. A lot of stones pieced are laying on the ground. The only way to stop this Power Shot is to counter it. You need to jump over the 2 first stones but this is already very hard. The most time this not succeed but if it succeed you, you need to kick on the right time to counter the last stone. This need much practice. Southern Sea Elephant Shot (Air Shot) Southern Shetland Island again will get bigger, but now he transform again in a Southern Sea Elephant. Southern Shetland Islands will walk to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch him, he will hard knocked away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. When Southern Shetland Island is for the goal for the opponent, he will shout very hard pushing the opponent in his own goal. Then a stone will come out of the mouth of Southern Shetland Islands with the ball. When the opponent touch the stone, he explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. The ball will soft come on the field and Southern Shetland Islands can simply kick it in the goal of the opponent. The best way to stop this Power Shot is hard, but not very hard. You Must stand the whole time in your own goal. When Southern Shetland Islands shout, walk and jump to him so you can counter the stone. When you not counter the stone, its still a goal for Southern Shetland islands. Leopard Seal Shot (Counter Attack) Southern Shetland Islands one more time will get bigger and now transform in a Leopard Seal. A small wave with water will come on the field. Southern Shetland Island will go on the wave. For the goal of the opponent, the wave will transform in ice. When the opponent walk to close to the wave, he will transform in ice for 5 seconds and pushed hard away. Then Southern Shetland Islands fast jump of the wave in the goal. If the opponent comes under Southern Shetland Islands, he will flat for 5 seconds. When Southern Shetland Islands touch the ground, the ball will appear out of him and the most time roll in the goal of the opponent. Otherwise Southern Shetland Islands will do it. When the opponent stand to close to Southern Shetland Islands, he will hard knocked away and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Later the Frozen wave will disappear. The way to stop this Counter Attack is a bit similair to the way to stop the Air Shot. Wait in your goal till the wave is transformed in ice. When Southern Shetland Islands jump off the wave, jump to him so you will counter the Counter Attack. This looks easier than it is, but most time you will get hard knocked away and disappear for 5 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League with winning all the matches in a Sudden Death. Costume It's an Ice Storm Costume. It looks like a Ice Block with a cannon coming out of it. After 2 seconds, out of the cannon a Ice Storm comes. The Ice Storm goes till it can't be seen on the field after the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches it, he will transform in Ice (The Ice from Austria's Costume) and hard pushed away, giving Southern Shetland Islands a chance for open goal. It's an SS Rank Costume. Stats Upgrades Speed Upgrade: +6 Jump Upgrade: +5 Kick Upgrade: +9 Dash Upgrade: +5 Power Upgrade: +6 Trivia *Southern Shetland Islands is an Island group above Antarctica. Eastern of it lies Southern Orkney Islands. Northern of it lies Tierra del Fuego and Falkland Islands. *Antarctic Fur Seals, Southern Sea Elephants and Leopard Seals all live on Southern Shetland Islands and that's the reason of the Power Button Effect, Power Shots and Counter Attack. *It's always very cold on Southern Shetland islands. That's the reason of the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland